peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora Fights Merlock at Skull Rock
At Skull Rock, a rock cave shaped like a skull, Sora and Namine found a good hiding place to see Merlock with Kairi on a small rock in the water while Merlock was on a boat and Dijon tied the rope to the ledge. "Now, my dear princess, this is me proposition. You tell me the hiding place of Sora Pan, and I shall set you free" Merlock said. "You dog!" Sora whispered angrily. "Poor Kairi." Namine whispered. "Am I'm not a man of my word, Dijon?" asked Merlock. "Well, yes. Always, Your Highness!" Dijon said. "You'd better talk, my dear. Or soon, the tide will be in. And then it will be too late." Merlock said. Kairi ignored him. "I'll show the old dogfish!" Sora whispered, "Stay here, Namine. And watch the fun." "Fun?" whispered Namine, as Sora flew to the entrance of the cave and hid behind a rock to see if his plan works. "And remember," Merlock said. "there is no path through water to the happy hunting ground." Kairi still did not speak, and Merlock's face turned crimson with fury as he grabbed Kairi and yelled, "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, KAIRI!" Then Sora spoke in an Indian voice "Bandar Log, great spirit of mighty sea water, speak!" he said, which surprised Merlock and scared Dijon. "Beware, Merlock! BEWARE!" It echoed around the cave. "Did you hear it, Dijon?" asked Merlock. "It's an evil spirit, Merlock!" Dijon stammered. "Stand by, Dijon, while I take a look around!" Ratigan, said as he drew out his sword. "Spirit of the great sea water, is it?" Merlock took a look outside the entrance. Seeing his chance, Sora flew up to Namine. "Psst, Namine," Sora whispered to her. Namine saw him and smiled. "Watch this." Sora said, and he hid behind a taller rock, cupped his hands over his mouth, and spoke into them, imitating Merlock's voice. "Dijon?" "Ah, yes, Your Highness?" asked Dijon, thinking it was Merlock. "Release the princess and take her back to her subjects." Sora said in Merlock's voice. "Aye, aye, sir!" Dijon said, "Release the prin…" But then he was puzzled. "But... but, Your Highness!" "THOSE ARE THE ORDERS, DIJON!" Sora roared in Merlock's voice. "Aye, aye, sir!" Dijon agreed. Sora smirked, and Namine giggled. Meanwhile, Merlock was still looking for the spirit when he heard a voice. "Well, at least Merlock the Magician is coming to his senses." Merlock turned to see what is was and was startled. "Odd's fish!" Dijon was rowing the boat out of the cave with Kairi. "I told him all along you Chinese wouldn't betray Sora Pan." "And just what do you think you're doing, Dijon?" asked Merlock kindly at first as he stopped the boat with his foot. "Just what you told me, Your Majesty. Carrying out your orders." "My orders?" asked Merlock. "Why, yes, Your Majesty." Dijon said, "Didn't you just say to go…" "PUT HERE BACK, YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!" Merlock yelled, as he kicked the boat inside the cave again. "My orders… Of all the bumbling…" "Dijon!" called Merlock's voice in the cave. Merlock stopped and listened. "Just exactly what do you think you are doing?" Merlock smirked evilly at this (though we can see it). He knew who it was. Dijon put Kairi back on the rock, but we can see it because the tide is going in. "Putting her back like you said, boss." "I said nothing of the sort." Sora said in Merlock's voice. Now Dijon was very confused. "But Merlock, didn't you just say to go…" Sora slid down the smooth end of the rock and relaxed as he mocked more, unaware that Merlock was climbing up the cliff behind him. "For the last time, Dijon," Sora said in Merlock's voice. "Take the princess back to her subjects." And then, he bellowed still in Merlock's voice, "UNDERSTAND????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!" It echoed through out the cave. "Aye, aye, sir." Dijon said nervously. "Oh, and one more thing," Sora said in the same voice he used, as Merlock found him. "When you return to the ship, tell the whole crew to help themselves to me best rum." Namine saw Merlock lifting up his hook. "SORA!" she screamed. Merlock brought his hook down. "Here's your spirit, Dijon!" he said, as he held up his hook. But he realized he only got Sora's jacket. Sora flew down around Dijon and back up. Dijon saw him. "Why!" Dijon gasped, "It's Sora Pan!" Namine sighed in relief. Sora flew back up and took his jacket from Merlock. "Scurvy brat!" Merlock cursed. "Thank you, Merlock." Sora smiled and bowed. "Come down, boy," Merlock called, holding up his sword. "if you are the taste of cold steel!" "Watch this, Namine!" Sora laughed, as he flew down at Merlock. "Oh Sora, do be careful." Namine called. Sora stood on one foot to bend down on Merlock's sword and got off, causing the sword to vibrate. Sora then flew down and pulled Dijon's turban over his eyes. Merlock tried to strike him down, but he missed as Sora grabbed his blaster and went to Dijon, who pulled his turban off. "Try your luck, Dijon?" Sora asked, as he started flying around while Dijon tried to aim at him. "Let him have it!" Merlock called to Dijon. "Well, come on, you idiot! Blast him!" Suddenly, Sora flew up in front of Merlock. "Right here, Dijon!" Dijon aimed it as Merlock gasped. "Hold it, you fool! No! No!" But Dijon fired, missed Sora, and instead hit Merlock as he fell down. "Merlock?" asked Dijon and panicked as he dropped the blaster. "Oh, how dreadful!" Namine said. "What a pity, Dijon," Sora said, as he took Merlock's hat and put it on. "I'm afraid we've lost the dear magician." Little did he know that Merlock, now angry, reappeared behind him and was about to stab Sora with his sword! "Merlock!" Dijon cheered. Well, that spoiled it for Merlock as Sora turned to him. "In the back, Merlock?" Sora teased. Merlock tried to stab Sora, but he ducked, and Merlock stabbed his hat instead. He took it out and put it on his head. Sora got his own sword. Then he and Merlock clashed their blades back and forth. Namine covered her eyes as the two enemies fight on. "Give it to him, Merlock! Cleave him to the brisket!" Dijon cheered. But Sora made a fool of Merlock again by pulling his hat over his arms and pulled his mustache. Merlock got angrier and attacked Sora again, but Sora defended with his sword. Then they locked blades and held on to it. "I've got you this time, Pan!" Merlock said, as they moved back, their blades still locked. Suddenly, Sora smirked and pointed downwards. They were floating at mid air. Sora has no worries because he can fly. Merlock gasped, screamed, and used his hook to hold onto the edge of the cliff. Sora put his sword back on his belt and stood on the cliff, looking down at Merlock, taunting him. "Well, well. A dogfish on a hook!" "I'll get you for this, Sora!" Merlock snarled angrily, "if it's the last thing I'll do!" Then Sora heard some tick-tock noises. "I say, Merlock. Do you hear something?" "No!" Now Merlock was in fear as he recognized that tick-tock noise and looked down. "No!" He saw Wally Gator down below. He saw him and leapt at him. "NOO!" Merlock screamed, as Wally got his robe and ate it. "Oh, Mr. Wally," Sora said to the alligator. "Do you like dogfish?" Wally nodded. "You do?" "Oh, Sora, no!" Namine said. Merlock, his robe torn, tried to escape, but Wally got his pants and he pulled them down, revealing Merlock's underwear. He pulled them up, but his hook lost grip, and he fell into the water screaming, "NOOO!" When he fell in the water, he emerged again, screaming, "DIJON!" while holding on Wally's mouth. "D-D-Don't go away, sire!" Dijon said, as he got into his boat, "Stay right there now, sir! I'll save you, sir!" Merlock tried to escape Wally's mouth, but he kept snapping his teeth as Merlock put his feet on it while screaming, "DIJON! DIJON!" And he held on, but Wally bruised his big toe by biting it, snapping off his shoe, and he fell head first into Wally's mouth, but his paws saved him. As for Dijon, he kept rowing to Merlock with all his might. When Wally resurfaced, Merlock was still holding his mouth open. Wally whacked Merlock on the hand with his tail. "Ow!" he yelled. Wally used his teeth, and Merlock fled for it. He landed on the alligator's nose. "Merlock! Merlock!" Dijon called, as Merlock went by him. "Dijon!" Merlock cried, as he ran over Wally and leapt off at his tail, "DIJON!" Dijon tried to catch him, but Wally got him in the mouth. "Give him back!" Dijon said, as he used one of the oars to hit Wally on the head, but he also hit Merlock on the head, sending the alligator and himself to the bottom of the sea. "DIIIIJOOOON!" Merlock screamed, as he swam up to the boat and got on. "Row for the ship!" Merlock panicked, as Dijon rowed out of the cave, "Row for the sh…" But he was standing up on the boat, and he hit his head on the wall above the entrance and fell back in the water. Wally swam for him. Merlock screamed again and swam for it. He hit his head on the wall again, and Wally smashed it down. "DIIIIJOOOON!" Merlock screamed, as he swam away while chased by Wally. Having noticed the battle was won, Sora did a rooster's crow. Namine tugged on Sora's pant leg. "Sora, what about Kairi?" "Kairi?" asked Sora. And then he snapped his fingers, as he remembered. "Oh! Kairi!" He flew back into the cave through the eye. "Help!" Kairi called, as she was about to drown. Sora dived in the water and got her out. He flew out of the cave. "Sora! Wait for me!" Namine called and flew after him. They flew Kairi back to China. Category:Fan Fiction